The Final Quest
by Honoo
Summary: Long ago, a history now forgotten. The Gundam boys are faced with an ancient enemy from the beginning of time. Now the question of good or evil, which will they choose.
1. Introduction

The Final Quest Introduction  
  
In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Then God said, "Let us make man in our image, in our likeness, and let them rule over the fish of the sea and the birds of the air, over the livestock, over all the creatures that move along the ground." So God created man in his own image, in the image of God he created him; male and female He created them.  
  
God took the man and put him in the Garden of Eden to work it and take care of it. And the Lord God commanded the man, "You are free to eat from any tree in the garden; but you must no teat from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, for when you eat of it you will surely die."  
  
Now the Lord God had formed out of the ground all the beasts of the field and all the birds of the air. He brought them to the man to see what he would name them; and what ever the man called each living creature, that was its name. So the man gave names to all the livestock, the birds of the air and all the beasts of the field.  
  
But for Adam no suitable helper was found. So the Lord God caused the man to fall into a deep sleep; and while he was sleeping, he took one of the man's ribs and closed up the place with flesh. Then the Lord God made a woman from the rib he had taken out of man, and he brought her to the man.  
  
The man said, "This is now bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh; she shall be called woman, for she was taken out of man."  
  
For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and they will become one flesh. The man and his wife were both naked, and they felt no shame.  
  
Now the serpent was more crafty than any of the wild animals the Lord God had made. He said to the woman, "Did God really say, 'You must not eat from any tree in the garden.'?" The woman said to the serpent, "We may eat fruit from the trees in the garden, but God did say, 'You must not eat fruit from the tree that is in the middle of the garden, and you must not touch it, or you will die.'"  
  
"You will not surely die," the serpent said to the woman. "For God knows that when you eat of it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good and evil."  
  
When the woman saw that the fruit of the tree was good for food and pleasing to the eye, and also desirable for gaining wisdom, she took some and ate it. She also gave some to her husband, who was with her, and he ate it. They the eyes of both of them were opened, and they realized they were naked; sot hey sewed fig leaves together and made coverings for themselves.  
  
Then the man and his wife heard the sound of the Lord God as he was walking in the garden in the cool of the day, and they hid from the Lord God among the trees of the garden. But the Lord God called to the man, "Where are you?"  
  
He answered, "I heard you in the garden, and I was afraid because I was naked; so I hid."  
  
And he said, "Who told you that you were naked? Have you eaten from the tree that I commanded you not to eat from?"  
  
The man said, "The woman you put here with me - she gave me some fruit from the tree, and I ate it."  
  
Then the Lord God said to the woman, "What is this you have done?"  
  
The woman said, "The serpent deceived me, and I ate."  
  
  
  
So the Lord God said to the serpent, "Because you have done this, "Cursed are you above all the livestock and all the wild animals! You will crawl on your belly and you will eat dust all the days of your life. And I will put enmity between you and the woman, and between your offspring and hers; He will crush your head, and you will strike his heel."  
  
To the woman he said, "I will greatly increase your pains in childbearing; with pain you will give birth to children. Your desire will be for your husband, and he will rule over you."  
  
To Adam he said, "Because you listened to your wife and ate from the tree about which I commanded you, 'You must not eat of it.' "Cursed is the ground because of you; through painful toil you will eat of it all the days of your life. It will produce thorns and thistles for you, and you will eat the plants of the field. By the sweat of your brow you will eat your food until you return to the ground, since from it you were taken, for dust you are and to dust you will return."  
  
Adam named his wife Eve, because she would become the mother of all the living.  
  
The Lord God made garments of skin for Adam and his wire and clothed them.  
  
And the Lord God said, "The man has now become like one of us, knowing good and evil. He must not be allowed to reach out his hand and take also from the tree of lire and eat, and live forever." So the Lord God banished him from the Garden of Eden to work the ground from which he had been taken. After he drove man out, he placed on the east side of the Garden of Eden cherubim and a flaming sword flashing back and forth to guard the way to the tree of life. 


	2. The Meeting

Final Quest The Meeting  
  
[ ] = location ( ) = person talking/identification Italics = thoughts  
  
[shack]  
  
"Oi, Heero! What cha doin' ?" Duo asked as he bounced back into the room.  
  
"New mission." Not even looking at Duo, Heero continues.  
  
"Suspicious activities on earth. Might be OZ related. Wants to be checked out. New ids ready, leave in two hours."  
  
"Ya musta stayed up all night." Duo mumbled and left to pack.  
  
[airplane]  
  
"Hey, when am I going to find out more?" Duo pestered Heero.  
  
"People disappearing." (Heero)  
  
"How can people disappear? I know we can." Duo smirked.  
  
"Rituals of somesort." (Heero)  
  
"Oh. What rituals?" (Duo)  
  
"When we get there." (Heero)  
  
[school]  
  
"Hey Tatsukiko, you know what?" Miyoko said to her friend.  
  
"What is it? You seem excited." Tatsukiko asked.  
  
"My twin is coming to my school tomorrow." Miyoko beamed.  
  
"That's it?" (Tatsukiko)  
  
"Just wait until you see my twin." (Miyoko)  
  
[Next day before school in an empty classroom.]  
  
"Oi, Heero. What are we looking for again?" (Duo)  
  
"Strange activities." (Heero)  
  
"How." (Duo)  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something important?" (Miyoko)  
  
"It's alright ojou-chan." (Duo)  
  
"I'm Miyoko Makuke. Class is going to start in fifteen minutes, so." (Miyoko)  
  
".." (Heero)  
  
"O.k. We'll see you later."  
  
Both Heero and Duo leaves the room.  
  
[fifteen minutes later]  
  
"Class. We have three new students today."  
  
"Hai ya everybody! I'm Max Wellston." (Duo)  
  
"Ryo Yuu." (Heero)  
  
"It seems that our third student is not here today. Let's begin class. Seat yourselves Mr. Wellston, and Mr. Yuu." (Teacher)  
  
[after two periods of class]  
  
"Man was that boring!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"..." Ryo (Heero)  
  
"That girl that we met before school started. What was her name. Ah! Miyoko Makuke. What an interesting person. She is sorta like Quatre ya know."  
  
Ryo (Heero) ignores Max (Duo) and walks away towards the lunch room for lunch.  
  
"Why didn't cha tell me ya were hungry. I'm hungry too you know Ryo (Heero)."  
  
Ryo (Heero) and Max (Duo) heads towards the lunch room. Heero stops in his walk and turn towards the side after hearing a commotion.  
  
"You're late! I can't believe that you are late. On your first day also." (Miyoko)  
  
"Hey Ryo (Heero), what's up? Why dya just all of a sudden stopped?" Max (Duo) asked.  
  
Ryo (Heero) just glared at Max (Duo). Max (Duo) turns to look at what had gotten Ryo's (Heero's) attention.  
  
"I know." (stranger)  
  
"But you're late!" (Miyoko)  
  
"..." (stranger)  
  
"Iehi Makuke, what do you have to say?" (Miyoko)  
  
The stranger now is known as Iehi Makuke glared at Miyoko. Ryo (Heero) and Max (Duo) observed this Iehi Makuke. Something is very different about this person. This Iehi was almost the spitting image of Miyoko.  
  
Height was much shorter than Ryo (Heero) thought this person should be. This person even looks younger than Miyoko.  
  
"Hey, Heero. Do you think they are twins?" Duo whispered to Heero.  
  
"Iehi!" Miyoko whined.  
  
"Yes?" (Iehi)  
  
Surprised, both Heero and Duo looked closer. This person that Miyoko was talking to could have been mistaken for both gender. Amazing enough, he himself couldn't have been able to figure it. However, they doubted that this conclusion was accurate.  
  
"I want to introduce you to my friend Tatsukiko Vuena." (Miyoko)  
  
"You know better." (Iehi)  
  
"Yeah. I know. Sorry I asked." (Miyoko)  
  
Both Gundam pilots watched as Miyoko and Iehi went their separate ways. Putting all these information away, he continues towards the lunchroom with Max (Duo).  
  
Two spies? No, maybe not. Chikara needs to be careful about who is getting close. (Iehi)  
  
[ after lunch at their next class.]  
  
"Mr. Makuke. You were not at your first two classes. Why is that?" (new teacher)  
  
"Business." (Iehi)  
  
Iehi answered the teacher and quickly went to sit down.  
  
"Man, this guy is just like you He- Ryo." Max (Duo)  
  
"Hn." Ryo (Heero)  
  
[the day before]  
  
"Boss." It slithered.  
  
"What is it?!" Their boss roared.  
  
"You wanted the report, boss." (Servant shivering in fear.)  
  
"Ah. Yes, do tell me of the good news." (Boss)  
  
"Th. They're. coming." (servant shudders)  
  
"What?! You reported that. Of course. Liar. You will not have the time to finish this report." (Boss)  
  
"Wait. It was also Doubt's fault too. Please." (Liar)  
  
Boss takes his weapon and destroys Liar before he finished his sentence right on the spot.  
  
"Suspicion! Get in here!" (Boss)  
  
"Yes Boss." (suspicion)  
  
"Bring with you more of our kind. Take down the enemy and don't return without their defeat. Otherwise you will end up like Liar." (Boss)  
  
"Yes Boss." (Suspicion) 


	3. Encounter

The Final Quest Encounter  
  
[Present in Miyoko's class room]  
  
"Yeah! One more class to go!" (Miyoko)  
  
"You're excited as always." (Tatsukiko)  
  
"I'm going to see what Ieshi has next." (Miyoko)  
  
[In Iehi's classroom during break]  
  
"Hey, Iehi! What do you have next?" (Miyoko)  
  
"Gym." (Iehi)  
  
"Really? Wish I had that instead of Anatomy." (Miyoko)  
  
"Gotta go." (Iehi)  
  
"Sure, see ya later. Be careful, and don't get yourself hurt." (Miyoko)  
  
And I really mean it too, Honoo. (Miyoko)  
  
[a little while ago]  
  
"It's time to exercise!" Max (Duo)  
  
"Hn." Ryo (Heero)  
  
"Ready to beat up the other kids in gym?" Max (Duo)  
  
"." Ryo (Heero)  
  
[Gym Class]  
  
"Alright class. Your teacher was not feeling well. So I'll be your gym teacher until he/she returns. My name is Sai Euno. Introduce yourselves so that I may recognize you." (Sai Euno)  
  
"Sakatsu Eri."  
  
"Rui Hori."  
  
"Hisae Miyase." "Sei Nakashi."  
  
"Shinoko Yuise."  
  
[10 students later]  
  
"Max Wellston." (Duo)  
  
"Ryo Yuu." (Heero)  
  
"And." (Sai Euno)  
  
"." (Iehi)  
  
"Why are you not wearing the correct gym clothes?" (Sai)  
  
"Iehi Makuke."  
  
"Makuke, Iehi. I know that name from somewhere." (Sai)  
  
"Don't know you." (Iehi)  
  
"Alright, since I don't know what you usually do in this class however, this is not in the agenda. First activity is meditating. We'll have some music playing in the background. Close your eyes, empty your mind and let the pictures come in." (Sai)  
  
[ten minutes into the acitivity]  
  
"Makuke! Why aren't you meditating?" (Sai)  
  
Iehi had been standing at attention before the activity has even begun. All the student including Max (Duo) and Ryo (Heero) are now staring at Iehi.  
  
"." (Iehi)  
  
"What's wrong with Iehi?" Max (Duo)  
  
"Hn." Ryo (Heero)  
  
Why can't I make this person follow my orders. Could it be. (Sai)  
  
"Alright class. That's all we are going to do for meditating. We'll go to the next activity." (Sai)  
  
"Huh?" Max (Duo) 


	4. First Bout

The Final Quest  
First Bout  
  
[after the gym class was over]  
  
"So. You're that kid that destroyed one of our great allies out west." (Sai)  
  
"..." (Iehi)  
  
[right after the students left before the conversation]  
  
"Hey Heero. Something's up. We should check up on Iehi." (Duo)  
  
"..." (Heero)  
  
Heero and Duo watches from the shadows.  
  
[back to the conversation]  
  
"What do you want?" (Iehi)  
  
Why you little human scum! (Sai thinking)  
  
"Who do you serve?" (Iehi)  
  
"The most high." (Sai)  
  
"Who is your king?" (Iehi)  
  
"My king is Jesus." (Sai)  
  
"Who is Jesus?" (Iehi)  
  
"The one and only one above God." (Sai)  
  
[in the shadows]  
  
"Where do you think this is going Heero?" (Duo)  
  
"Be quiet and listen." (Heero)  
  
[back to listening to the conversation.]  
  
"Where is your king now?" (Iehi)  
  
"He will rise again and take power." (Sai)  
  
"Wrong." (Iehi)  
  
"You will pay for insulting me!" (Sai)  
  
Sai Euno runs towards Iehi Makuke.   
  
[Duo and Heero gets ready to stop the fight]  
  
"What??" (Duo whispers)  
  
Duo sees Sai and Iehi change. Demons began to form around Sai's body, they were small and large. While Iehi starts to glow and wearing an armor of silver with a sheild and sword ready to defend and attack. Iehi starts to chop off the smaller demons one by one. Each screaming as they disappear. Soon a nasty smell starts to fill the air. Duo could smell it even when he tries to bury his nose in his shirt.   
  
Noticing that he was losing, Sai retreated with exhaustion and defeat. With the blink in an eye, the two people were normal again. Except that Iehi was calm, and Sai was retreating.   
  
"I'll get you for that! Next time I will have False Power!" (Sai)  
  
Sai runs away with inhuman strength and disappears. 


	5. A Past

The Final Quest  
A Past   
  
Iehi gives a sigh. Then walks towards the exit going straight home.  
  
Heero and Duo watched Iehi leave from where they were in the shadows.  
  
"Hey Heero. Tell me what you saw." Max (Duo)  
  
"Sai Euno and Iehi Makuke fighting." Ryo (Heero)  
  
"No, not that. Did you see Iehi and Sai different from their normal self?" Max (Duo)  
  
"No." Ryo (Heero)  
  
"I must be seeing thing." Max (Duo) whispered.  
  
"Let's go." Ryo (Heero)  
  
[A week later]  
  
"Iehi! Wait for me!" (Miyoko)  
  
Iehi waits for Miyoko to hurry up.   
  
"Hey guess what." (Miyoko)  
  
"Yeah?" (Iehi)  
  
"There is this new kid today in my class. And do you know who it is?" (Miyoko)  
  
"Why?" (Iehi)  
  
"It's a long lost companion. It's Kei k..." (Miyoko)  
  
Iehi stops and looks at Miyoko as if Miyoko went crazy.   
  
"You don't believe me do you?" (Miyoko)  
  
"No." (Iehi)  
  
"Why?" (Miyoko)  
  
"Doesn't live here. Don't know where we are." (Iehi)  
  
"Wel..." (Miyoko)  
  
"Go to your dorm room. We will need sleep tonight." (Iehi)  
  
[new scene, time line: five years ago in a neighboor's yard]  
  
"Hi. I want you to met one of my friends." (Little Boy)  
  
"Oh, hi. Want to stay for a while?" (Little Girl)  
  
"Sure." (Friend)  
  
"Come on, let's go wrestle." (Little Boy)  
  
"O.k." (Little Girl)  
  
Little Girl and Little Boy leaves to go wrestle on the mat out in the yard. Friend sees a girl.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" (Friend)  
  
"Little Girl's sister. Why?" (Little Girl's sister)  
  
"I like you. Want to hang out?" (Friend)  
  
"No." (Little Girl's Sister)  
  
"Why not?" (Friend)  
  
"You're too young." (Little Girl's sister)  
  
"Only that?" (Friend)  
  
"Wait until you're older." (Little Girl's sister)  
  
"Fine. Be that way." (Friend)  
  
Little Girl's sister goes into the house. Friend sits on the steps of the porch.  
  
"Why are you sitting here and not going to play?" (Little Girl)  
  
"Don't feel like it." (Friend)  
  
"Oh." (Little Girl)  
  
"What's with your sister?" (Friend)  
  
"Oh, she doesn't like to get straingt into things. Like to take her time to know more first." (Little Girl)  
  
"Oh." (Friend)  
  
"Little Boy is calling me, I'm gonna go o.k?" (Little Girl)  
  
"O.k. Sure." (Friend)  
  
[a couple of days after the little talk]  
  
A little girl leaves her home and walks down the street. A little boy walks out of his home and joins her.  
  
"Want to go to the park?" (Little Boy)  
  
"Yeah, sure." (Little Girl)  
  
Little Boy and LIttle Girl walks to the park. Little Boy give Little Girl candy. When Little Girl and Little Boy reach the park, Little Boy climbs a tree.  
  
"Be careful Little Boy" (Little Girl warns from below)  
  
After a few minutes Little Boy comes back down. Then they head towards home.  
  
"Why did you kiss my friend?" (Little Boy)  
  
"Kiss your friend?" (Little Girl)  
  
"Yeah, he called me two days ago. Said that you kissed him." (Little Boy)  
  
"I didn't kiss him." (Little Girl)  
  
"He said he was sitting on the steps and that you went to talk to him. Then kissed him." (Little Boy)  
  
"He mad because Little Girl's sister didn't want to hang out with him." (Little Girl)  
  
[A week after the discussion]  
  
"Little Girl's sister and I are going on a mission for two months." (Little Girl)  
  
"Are you leaving me to find someone new?" (Little Boy)  
  
"No. I won't find anyone. You're the only one." (Little Girl)  
  
[two years and three months later]  
  
"He got married?" (Little Girl whispers to herself)  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you." (Little Girl's youngest sister/sibling.)  
  
"It hurts me more that you didn't give me his invitation letter to his wedding. He must think I hate him." (Little Girl)  
  
Is my youngest sister/sibling in love with him, is that why she keeps so much secrets about him to herself? Were all the things she said to me all lies? I suppose she read all the letters I wrote to him too. I'll never have her deliver anything anymore. (Little Girl)  
  
[a year after]  
  
"I know you miss him." (youngest sister/sibling)  
  
"You don't know anything." (Little Girl)  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" (youngest sister/sibling)  
  
"Yeah." (Little Girl)  
  
"You're just jealous." (youngest sister/sibling)  
  
"No. I miss him as a dear friend." (Little Girl)  
  
"You do not." (youngest sister/sibling)  
  
"I can't love him. He is married, has a daughter and a wife." (Little Girl)  
  
"Liar." (youngest sister/sibling)  
  
"You don't understand. You are different from me. You play with all the guys you see are cute. A player. You are blind walking into the dark. Don't know where you yourself are located." (Little Girl)  
  
"I hate you, you know." (youngest sister/sibling)  
  
"So? Why does that matter?" (Little Girl)  
  
"Because I don't love any of you guys I hate all you guys." (youngest sister/siblings) (Talking about family)  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. Not a tear will be shed or seen." (Little Girl) 


End file.
